hotelhideawayfandomcom-20200222-history
Recycler
The Recycler is a machine located in the Oasis Lobby. Here you can sell your items back for coins/diamonds, or exchange your duplicates for new items. Coming Soon! My Room items recycling arrive in the upcoming update. How it works You can only use the Recycler if you have duplicate clothing items. If you want to sell a duplicate item from your inventory, it will show up in the right box. You are able to receive duplicate items through Tailor of Fortune, Loot Boxes, and Daily Rewards. You can switch through each tab to find the item you wish to sell. Items with a higher stars values will sell for more. Simply tap the item you wish to sell and a tag will appear at the bottom of the box that tells you how much it will sell for. You can also recycle 4 duplicate items for a higher tier item. For example, in order to get a 2 star item, you must recycle four 1 star items. Currently you can only recycle 1 star, 2 star and 3 star items. To recycle, simply double tap 4 items that you want to get rid of, and then press the button below the box on the left. It will cost you coins every time you recycle, so beware! The higher the amount of stars, the more it costs. # To see the different items of clothing that are only available in the Recycler, Tap on this box with the one next to it. You can use old, unwanted items to get the ones displayed here. # The items you select to recycle show up here. When you have decided what four items you would like to recycle, tap the recycle button underneath. # This button (called the recycle button) displays how much it will cost to recycle four items with the same star value. When you tap the button, the currency and old items are consumed and you're given a new item one rarity level higher than the ones you recycled. Keep in mind that the more stars the items you are recycling have, the more the recycling process will cost. # This is where you choose which items you want to recycle. If you only have one item of clothing in your wardrobe, it will not show up in the Recycler. # If you don't want another item of clothing, you can just tap this button and sell the clothes for a quarter of the original price. # This tab allows you to select what rarity level of clothing you want to recycle. You have to have a minimum of four clothing items in order to use the Recycler. The items all need to be the same rarity level. Recycler Exclusive Items The Recycler will sometimes give you rare items that you cannot purchase in any store, or get by other means like loot boxes, when you exchange your duplicates. These items could be part of a set, or just a stand-alone item. A small amount of these items are not visible on the collection screen, and are instead covered with ?'s. 'Past Recycler Items -' Holiday Items Category:Boutique Category:Customization